Whiskey Lullaby
by Beeria
Summary: Love isnt so easily forgotten or let go...Rated for suicide and drink[Edited & Reposted]


Okay a big angsty Clorith story. This is based on Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby but it is NOT a songfic. I did it in the KH universe because I don't know…I just felt like it would go better with KH rather than FF7. Its kind of AU as well...slightly but there are KH and KH2 events mentioned.

Apparently having lyrics at the bottom is "a list" so this got removed. Snitchs really suck dont they? Still this time **_the Admins have approved it_** so no biggie xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song Whiskey Lullaby. They belong to SquareEnix and Brad Paisley respectively.

**Whiskey Lullaby**

He followed Cid wordlessly as his heart beat wildly in anticipation. Finally, he would see her again, her smile and her sparkling eyes that, if he looked close enough had a little bit of blue mixing with the green. Or maybe that as just the reflection of his own eyes staring into hers.

Cid led him up the stairs of the old castle and along the castle to the library. It was where he had always found her when they were young, reading some silly fairytale with princess and knights fighting dragons. He doubted she would be reading those now. She would have moved on from the hero phase and the thought caused Cloud to drop his head slightly. Perhaps, if she didn't need a hero anymore, she wouldn't need him either. He had been her bodyguard once but now…Now he didn't know what or who he was. He was just a prisoner to the darkness.

They stopped outside the library and Cid gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulders before pushing the door open.

"Look who I found wandering around like a lost puppy dog?" he called cheerfully. Yuffie reacted first, leaping into the air with a huge squeal and his best friend Squall stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall, a look of shock crossing his features. Cloud, however could only stare at the brunette woman who had slowly stood from her chair and was walking towards him.

She halted just centimetres away and placed her hands behind her back as she leaned forward, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at his face. Cloud raised his head, meeting her gaze. Her green eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth as it opened in shock.

"Cloud…" she whispered. Without thinking, he moved in to kiss her but instantly she turned away with a sharp intake of breath and Squall took a small step forward before Yuffie threw him a piercing look. Piecing everything together, Cloud looked to Aerith hoping that she would deny it. But she was purposely avoiding his gaze.

Words could not describe what he felt in that moment. There was nothing strong enough to match the shattering of his heart. He turned and left without another word.

* * *

Aerith looked everywhere for him in the days that followed but it seemed as though he had disappeared off the face of the world. Cid and Yuffie eventually grew annoyed with her constant questioning, claiming that she should be with Leon instead of chasing a memory. 

"I can't just leave him," she argued. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You've managed for nine years! Jeez I think you can survive without him."

"But…"

"You let him go Aerith," Yuffie interrupted, putting her hands on her hips. "You moved on with Leon. You can't just turn back and go chasing after Cloud!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Does it matter what happened or what you thought?" the younger woman yelled, finally fed up. "It happened and it's done now. You just have to decide on what you want because Cloud is not the man to stick around. He won't cheat on you but he won't always be there. He will wander off whenever he pleases. Leon, you can guarantee you'll wake up to every morning."

Aerith sighed and walked away.

* * *

It was over a year later when Tifa appeared. Aerith felt relief wash over her. If anyone could find Cloud it would be Tifa. The woman was determined and would not quit until she found him. However, it turned out that Tifa had already seen him. She had been there when he confronted Sephiroth and now, Cloud was staying with her. The slight jealously that Aerith had in that moment was squashed by the revelation that Cloud was alive. But when she voiced her relief, Tifa frowned. 

"If you call it living," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked, taking the seat opposite the slightly shorter woman. Tifa let out a long sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"He's drinking himself stupid everyday," she said in annoyance. "Nothing I say or do will stop him. I can only watch."

"What?" Aerith cried. "Why?" Tifa raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you think?" she snapped. Aerith flushed and looked away. Tifa's expression softened and she reached over to take her friend's hand. "Nobody blames you, you do know that right?"

"No…" the brunette answered. "Cloud blames me."

"No he doesn't. He loves you," Tifa replied. Aerith broke down into tears, falling into her friend's comforting embrace. "He's just trying to forget you because that's what Cloud does. He pushes everything aside. Eventually though, something will click inside him and he will come back. He always does."

Aerith nodded and gave a small smile of thanks. "You see him right?" she asked. Tifa nodded. "Tell him that I'm sorry and …tell him I always loved him."

* * *

"She was asking for you," Tifa said, throwing her keys on the side table. Cloud took another gulp from his beer can and ignored her. Tifa frowned and crossed the room, taking the unopened cans from where they sat on the floor. "Well?" she asked. 

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go to her?"

"She's got Leon."

"She loves you," Tifa replied, her anger replaced with pity as she slid down next to him. "You do know that don't you?" Cloud scoffed in response.

"Right," he muttered as he squashed the can in his hand and tossed it into the trash. Tifa watched helplessly as he grabbed one of the cans out of her lap.

"You should really stop before you do damage to yourself," she scolded.

"I don't care."

"Then go and drink in your room!" she yelled, pointing down the corridor. Cloud wordlessly got up and stumbled his way down to his room. Tifa shook her head and released an annoyed breath through her nose as she started cleaning up.

Cloud let himself fall upon his bed as he took a longer gulp from his beer. Drinking helped him to forget the hurt but it did nothing to make him forget her face. That beautiful smile, those gorgeous sparkling green eyes, the way her hair would fall out of her braid and form a curtain around her face. No amount of alcohol made him forget her beauty. He finished off his drink and rolled over to go to sleep.

Of course, Tifa had found his cold body in the morning, his face buried in the pillow. The doctor had said that he had choked on his own vomit during the night. Leon had come to help move the body to the funeral directors. It was only then that Tifa had seen the scrunched up paper that lay beneath Cloud's pillow. She picked it up and attempted to straighten it out.

"What does it say?" Leon asked. Tifa took in a long breath and shook her head.

"It's for Aerith," she replied before pocketing it.

* * *

He had been buried beneath the old willow tree on the outskirts of the city. Aerith had decided on it, remembering it was where she had always found him. It had been his sanctuary, his thinking place. Only she was ever allowed to disturb him there. Tifa walked over to where Aerith stood, staring blankly at the willow as the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth. 

"Aerith?" she whispered softly. "We found this in his room. It's for you."

It only took a glance to read the few words on the paper but those little words had a huge effect. She collapsed into Tifa's arms and broke into unstoppable sobs.

* * *

As the years passed on, Aerith wasn't herself. She was no longer the cheerful optimist everyone knew and loved. People had begun to whisper behind her back, talking about her depression and what had happened to Cloud. She had long broken off her relationship with Leon, living in solitude and wandering wherever she pleased. Just like Cloud had always done. 

"Aerith?"

She stopped at the voice that called her name and turned to see Yuffie running towards her with an expression mixed with relief and concern. "Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried!"

Aerith rubbed her forehead. "Nowhere," she sighed. Yuffie frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked in disbelief. Aerith scowled.

"Does it matter?"

"Aerith…"

"Just leave me alone," the brunette snapped turning and leaving the stunned ninja alone in the town square.

With nothing better to do, Aerith wandered to the bar and ordered double vodka. She downed it in one, being so drunk she could hardly taste it anymore or feel the burning on the back of her throat. She continued ordering drink after drink until the barman finally put her out. She wandered through the dark trying to block out the images and memories running through her mind. Even now, almost five years after his death she could still picture his face perfectly. The way his large blue eyes contrasted with the pale skin, his small and pale lips that would only ever smile for her. God, his smile! That was what she wanted to forget about most because every time she remembered his smile it sent a jolt of pain through her heart. But it didn't matter how much she drank, she never forgot his perfect face or gorgeous smile.

She slid down the wall of the alleyway she had stumbled into and wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried. Her body shook uncontrollably with pent up sobs that she had kept inside for so long. Now her heart had suffered enough and couldn't cope anymore. She pulled a small photo from her pocket and stared longingly. Cloud was smiling up at her, his eyes glowing in happiness as she took the picture. He was sitting on the willow tree. Aerith felt the tears roll down her cheeks and drop onto the image of Cloud. She collapsed onto her side, feeling the strength leave her body as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

It was Leon and Yuffie who found her the next day, the photo of Cloud still clutched in her cold hands. The paramedics had tried everything they could to revive her but to no avail. She was gone.

Her funeral was just a couple of days later and it had been decided between them to lay her next to Cloud beneath the willow tree, hoping that finally their suffering was finally over and they could finally be together.

* * *

I also have a Sora/Kairi video with this song if you ant to check that out but if you dont, it's cool xD 


End file.
